Love Is Complex ( Xanxus X Squalo)
by XChocolate.and.AnimeX
Summary: A story about Xanxus and Squalo. All about how they fell in love and their relationship. Rated T except for future chapters ( - cough cough -) There will be lemon!
1. Chapter 1

* Unfortunately, I do not own Kateikyouishi Hitman Reborn. If I did this story would be reality and Hibari would be screwing Tsuna.

* * *

Squalo stomped down the hallway, cursing to himself, hair swinging behind him. The wine in his hand sloshes dangerously in the glass. Upon reaching a certain boss' office door, he kickes the door open, ripping the door off its hinges.

" VOOOI! Why the hell do I have to be your personal maid?" Squalo was met with a fireball.

"WATCH IT! THAT WAS CLOSE TO MY HAIR!"

" Shut the fuck up trash and give me my wine."

Squalo handes over the wine. Five seconds later, glass is embedded in his scalp. Squalo smirks to himself.

" You fucking piece of shit... You watered down my alcohol."

" Did I? Oh, that must be karma coming to kick you in the ass after you emptied my conditioner into the toilet. "

"..." Squalo produces a bottle of vodka he was hiding behind his back and threw itat his shitty boss- I mean Xanxus. Squalo walks out, easily dodging the fireballs being fired at him. After beating the crap out of Levi for simply existing,

he walks into his room and locks the door. Squalo flops back on his bed and takes a deep breath. A certain pair of crimson eyes crosses his mind and he blushes deeply

"Fuck! Why?!" In the past few months, Squalo has realized that he had been thinking about Xanxus a lot. Xanxus- or rather the thought of him- has caused a lot of dirty sheets and cold showers. Squalo felt down below and sighed. Rock hard as usual. He  
/unzips his pants and pulls his erection out. Slowly he rubs his thumb around the tip. A soft moan escapes his lips. He behinds to jack off, tugging on his dick, all the while thinking about Xanxus doing the same thing to him. Squalo rubs his shaft  
/and then...

BANG BANG

" Trash where the fuck is my dinner and why the fuck did you not answer me the first time I called your bitch ass?"

It was quite obvious who was at the door and it was not helping Squalo in his current situation. Xanxus fires through the doorknob and burst into the room. It takes him three seconds to survey the situation and suddenly he is on his knees, mouth around  
/Squalo's erection. Sucking away, he strokes the inside of Squalo's thighs.

" Trash.."

"Yea boss?"

" Trash, I lo-"

"You what boss?"

" Trash. TRASH! DAMN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!"

Squalo's head snaps up from the desk that he was drooling on.

"STOP FUCKING SLEEPING AND DO MY PAPERWORK! THAT BRAT IS REALLY UP MY ASS RIGHT NOW!" With that Xanxus stalks out the room, slamming the door behind him. Squalo sighs and picks up his forgotten pen. It was a really nice dream. But sadly his fucking shitty  
/boss had to interrupt the best part. Snapping the pen in his hand Squalo vows to throw all of Xanxus' liquor out and then dashed to the bathroom to take care of a _very_ serious problem.

* * *

MWHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! Sorry guys no real lemon for awhile. Meanwhile, I willbe speeding to the nearest church.

So this is my first story and I've got big plans for it ^.^ So review, point out my mistakes and give me some ideas of what you guys want in the story. Bai bai! ~ .Animex


	2. Chapter 2

I look in my alcohol cabinet, gripping the door tightly. My eye twitched. That _bitch._ He fucking threw out all my drinks. Well, all the good stuff. He left a half a bottle of some cheap, weak crap that I drunk one time. The bottle  
was dusty, so I know that it has been in there forever. I slam the cabinet shut, successfully breaking yet another cabinet. I shoot it in annoyance. Mammon was going to have a fit. I stalk over to the door and swing it open.

" TRASH, GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Ten seconds Levi pops up in my office. I immediately shoot his face. Not the face I wanted to see. Bel and Mammon show up and step over Levi.

" Ushishi.. What does the boss need with the Prince?" Bel's signature smile is plastered on his face. I have the urge to punch him dead in his mouth.

" Boss. This is the tenth cabinet this month. Our spending money has dropped about 6%. Lussaria has been buying some interesting magazines, Levi has expanded his Xanxus shrine, Squalo has bought four special made toothbrushes for his shark, and  
I bought Bel a dil-"  
I wasn't sure if the sentence was cut off because he was trying to dodge the fireball that was flying in his face, or if it was because Bel grabbed him and covered his mouth. The trash must be sick because his cheeks were red. He better not fucking  
contaminate me.

"Get out and send Squalo in here." I shut my eyes and sunk down in my throne. There was only one face I wanted to see, and I haven't seen it yet today. It's been a few months since I've noticed that I am attracted to Squalo. I mean, who the fuck  
wouldn't be?! At first I was in denial but then slowly I began to notice the things that I lov- admire about him. Like we both hate the same fucking things.

"VOI! What do you want, you shitty boss?!" Squalo appears at my door finally. My heart catches in my throat. Hm, I'll have to get that checked.

" Trash, where is my booze?" I grab both my guns and prepare to blow him to the middle of next week.

"What am I, your mother? Find your own booze!" I shot at him, missing purposely.

"Look dickwad, you either get my cabinet full again or I'll shoot this gun up your ass."

Squalo rolls his eyes and tosses his hair over his shoulder.

" There you go again with the dick names. You do know that your penis doesn't grow every time you say dick, right? Really, you are going to have to find another method to grow your pee pee."

How dare he say that Junior is small! I'll show him. I stand up and start unbuckling my belt.

"W- what the hell are you doing?!" I drop my pants and boxers.

"Scum, I don't need it to grow anymore." It seems that Squalo suddenly got sick as well. He was redder than a tomato.

"W-why is it so thick and long? There is no way that will fit..." Squalo was over there mumbling to himself. I pull my pants back up and plop down in my throne.

" Shark, speak up and stop mumbling."

" I didn't say anything. "

" You did. "

" No I didn't."

" Trash, I saw your lips move. Stop fucking lying."

" VOI! I SAID NOTHING!" Squalo swung around and walked out the door with red cheeks. I sigh.

" ALL YOU BASTARDS TAKE SOME FUCKING MEDICINE! IM NOT TRYING TO GET SICK!"

And that's the end of Chapter 2! I love this pair soo much!

Xanxus: Trash, no one is even reading this.  
Me: ... Shut up Xanxus. Just for that, I'm going to make Squalo hate you.  
Xanxus: WHAT! You promised me a scene where we would be all OOC and I would get to fuck him!  
Me: Did I? Oh well... I'll see you guys on Thursday! Bai Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

I pace across the living room floor. I have serious matters at hand. I like to see myself as a logical person. I mean, I see what needs to be done and I make it happen. There is a reason why I'm captain. So it is not at all weird that I'm pacing  
the floor trying to figure out how that is going to fit anywhere.

"Squ- chan! What's the matter sweetie? Tell Mama." Lussaria skips up next to me. Believe it or not, Luss is the first one I go to whenever I need advice. Plus, he will actually be super helpful in this situation.

"Luss, I'm having a issue. See, Xanxus showed me his member yesterday, and well..."

"Do you need Mama to show you how to properly suck d-"

"VOOIII! NO, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"So, you have former experience?" Luss tilts his head to the side, studying me behind his glasses.

"Well no, but-"

"Of course not. You're a virgin in both ways. With all my experience with virgins you either have no idea what to do or you have no idea how it's going to fit. ( A/N: to all my LGBT friends, I have no idea if this is what you worry about or not.  
I'm just guessing..)

I feel my cheek get hot. Damn! Since when did I start blushing all the time?! I sigh.

"It's not going to fit. There is no way. It's not physically possible." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I can't believe I am actually having this conversation.

"Squ- chan! Don't worry it will stretch!" Luss fluffs his hair and pats my shoulder. "Darling, it will stretch to fit any size. Trust me, I would know."

And that was the end of the conversation. Not because I was grossed out, but because it was almost lunch time and Luss had to leave to go cook. Why am I even worried about that?! I haven't even confessed yet. What the hell! I am Superbi Squalo,  
a badass sword emperor. What the fuck am I scared of?

 _You're scared of rejection. You are so head over heels in love with Xanxus that you are scared that if you tell him how you feel, it will change the way things are now._

Great. The voice in my head decided to give me advice. I'm totally not crazy. I swear Bel's the only insane one. - sweatdrop-

" I'm not scared. And nothing is going to change if I tell him. He'll just shoot me or throw wine at me."

 _Oh really... Then go tell him how you feel._

" VOI! I can't do that!"

 _Why?_

" Because, you stupid fuck, I'm scar-"

 _Yep, that's what I thought._

" Shut up! I'll show you."

So that's how I got in the situation I'm in now, standing outside Xanxus' door with my ear pressed to the door.

"Scum, open your fucking mouth and take it all in."

" Ushishi, boss, it's too big to fit in the prince's mouth. "

" Well I'm going to make it fit."

" Mmphff.."

"Oh shit... Trash does it taste good?"

" Mmmhmm."

" Now swallow. "

" MMMM?!"

"Now, scum."

 _Silence and rustling of clothes._

"Ushishi, thanks boss."

 _Hard breathing._

" Yeah whatever. If you ever have a little problem again, come get me. Now get the fuck out."

Bel burst out of Xanxus' office, wiping his mouth. His cheeks where dusted pink and his hair sat messier than usual. His clothes where all disheveled as well. Thankfully, he went the opposite direction and did not see me. I lean against the wall  
I had jumped to when Xanxus said get out. My mind was racing and my heart was aching for some odd reason. I can't believe what I just heard. I didn't know that Xanxus and Bel where in a relationship. I grit my teeth and take a deep breath. I  
am really going to kill that stupid boss now.

* * *

Finally chapter 3 is done! Anyways, I'm having writer's block. Should Squalo go in the office and cuss Xanxus out, or should he chase Bel and demand an explanation? Let me know...

Ok see you in a couple of days! Bai Bai! ~ XChocolate


	4. Chapter 4

I yank a brush through my hair. Why the fuck do I have all this hair? I buy shampoo and conditioner by the gallon to take care of it. And for what? To remain loyal to someone who doesn't give two shits about me? I throw the brush at the mirror.  
Luss said heartbroken is the word to describe how I'm feeling. I am a badass assassin, I don't get heartbroken. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, cussing as I encounter knots.

" Squ- chan! The boss is looking for you!" Luss skips into my room.

" What does he want?"

" His drink of course."

" I'm busy training. I can't do it right now. Tell him to get Levi or better yet his fuckin boyfriend."

" But Squalo! You have been busy everyday for the last two weeks. Don't you think Boss is going to get, I don't know, suspicious?"

I walked out the room, shoving past Luss. Xanxus always is looking for me nowadays. Maybe it only seems that way because I used to always be at his side. Damn that shitty boss!

I finally make it to the training room, only to find both Bel and Xanxus in there already. I grit my teeth. I did not want to see these two.

"Ushishi, look it's our captain."

"Hey trash, where the hell is my drink?"

I ignore them both and start slashing down targets. I focus on the targets, blocking out the laughing and cursing going on behind me. Next thing I know a fireball comes flying past me. It was close enough that I could feel the heat coming  
off of it.

"Trash, I know you heard me talking to you."

I continue taking down targets.

"Scum, why the fuck are you ignoring me?!"

Slash slash. I was getting careless, my slices not as neat as they usually are.

"SQUALO!" Xanxus grabs my shoulders and spins me around so I'm facing him. I look anywhere except at his face.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I study the ceiling. I never noticed that we have Varia seal on the ceiling. Xanxus looks up for a second and then glares at me. I can feel the intensity of his stare burning my skin. I want to itch the spot. He sighs.

" Tra- Squalo, I know something is bothering you. I'm your best friend or whatever. I've known you for years. So just tell me who I need to burn to a crisp."

I turn my head at an angle so I can look at him from the corner of my eye and still stare at the ceiling. If you looked close enough, you could see pink on his cheeks. His hands on my shoulders suddenly felt heavy. I shrug them off.  
" Squalo?"

" Go burn yourself, asshole."

 **Glorious time skip...**

" Good job, ladies! In just a few weeks those buns will be nice and firm! Now, let's do that exercise again!"

I roll my eyes. I had taken refuge in Luss' room and my fellow guardian was doing his daily exercise routine.

"Come on Squ- chan! You don't want a droopy butt, do you?"

" I don't need to do those exercises. My bum is fine."

" Nonsense," Luss drops into another squat, " It's looking a little saggy."

I sneak a look in Luss' mirror. I stood on my tippy toes and then dropped back down. There was a jiggle. I glanced at Luss. He smirked back. I roll my eyes once again and join Luss doing squats.

" You can't ignore him forever."

" I know. But I can limit my exposure to him." I squat once again. My legs were burning already.

" He's already onto you." Squat, squat, squat.

" He just misses someone he can throw wine at." Squat, pant, squat.

" I'm sure there is more to his attitude then that." Luss wasn't even out of breath. I stop and lay on the floor. My legs where burning in places I didn't even know they could burn. Luss stops and looks at me.

"Squalo, you need to stop being a bitch and talk to him."

" Yeah, I'll cuss his ass out - wait did you just use my full name? And swear?!" I look up at the sunglass wearer. He flips his hair.

" I had to get your attention. Now come on, we still have another 30 minutes to go."

I groan and get up. At least this will take my mind off my problems.

Omg... Such a busy week!I'm loving Squalo's and Luss' friendship. The last part was just for fun. I thought it was funny.. Eh. So until we meet again... Bai Bai!  
~XChocolate


	5. Chapter 5

I take yet another swig from the glass in my hand. I was drinking just to drink. I was bored to death. Usually Squalo would spar me or we argue over stupid stuff. That would take until lunch and then we would eat. After that we would do paperwork  
\- mainly Squalo. Then I would bug him until he gets pissed off and starts yelling at me. Secretly, I enjoy arguing with him. Most of the time he actually is right, but it's not like I would ever tell him that. It's weird now. He's never around anymore  
and it's starting to piss me off. I confronted him the other day and he told me, I was the problem. Hell, I haven't done anything recently. I thought he was on his period or something.

I sigh and close my eyes. I'm irritated and have a major headache. I look at the glass in my hand and throw it across the room.

" SCUM!" Levi stumbles into the room.

" Yes, Boss?"

" Get Squalo in here. I don't care if you have to drag him by his balls- just get him in here. You have ten minutes."

"Yes, Boss!" Levi salutes and practically skips out the room. He has a major crush on me; it's so obvious.

"But Boss requested you! How could you ignore such an honor?"

"VOOI! WHAT PART OF I'M NOT GOING DOES YOUR PEA BRAIN NOT GET?"

Levi glances at the clock. He has less then four minutes left.

"I'm sorry Squalo, but Boss must be obeyed." Levi pulls out his box weapon. Squalo rolls his eyes.

"Seriously? You want to fight me? It's your death wish." With that said, Squalo prepares to kill Levi.

It's been 10 minutes and 20 seconds, yet nether of them are in my office. I blow a hole in the wall in frustration. I ask him to do one SIMPLE job and he can't follow through. Cursing to myself, I get off my throne and go to fetch Squalo myself.

I find them in the training room. Squalo is kicking Levi's ass. I'd expect nothing less from my right hand man. I watch for a minute. Squalo was graceful with his movements even though he was going crazy on Levi's butt. Squalo ends it by stabbing  
Levi in the arm and kicking him in the face. Because Levi is so fucking weak, it knocks him out.

"Oi, trash, you're coming with me. " I say.

" Like hell I am!" Squalo spits back. I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder.

"If you try to escape, I'll tell everyone where you hide your double chocolate chip cookies."

That got him to hold still and shut up. Believe it or not, Squalo has a serious sweet tooth. I pride myself in being the only one who knows that he hides his sweets in a box labeled cleaning supplies in his room. No one would think to look in there.  
I carry Squalo to my room and drop him on my bed. I lock the door behind me.

"What the hell do you want Xanxus?!"

" I want my steak cooked correctly, my booze put in the correct glass, my paperwork done correctly and the only person who can do that is you." Squalo glares at me.

" Why me? You got Luss, Levi, Fran and Bel. You don't need me!" I loom over him on the bed.

"You're so damn stupid.." I muffle his remarks with my lips. Squalo pushes against my chest, but I don't let up. His lips are surprisingly soft and I can't seem to get enough of them. I pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss. I feel Squalo  
stop resisting and actually kiss me back. I pull away and smirk. He glares at me with red cheeks.

" Don't fucking play with my feelings, asshole." I grab a fistful of Squalo's hair and pull him close to me again.

" I'm not. I didn't know you had feelings until just now." I attack his lips again. He eagerly kisses me back. I pull away and study him. He bit his lip and stared back at me.

" Xanxus, I um, you know..." I smirk. It's very rare that Squalo can't say what's on his mind.

"Spit it out." I say. Squalo rolls his eyes in response.

"I love you, okay? Damn, so frickin impatient!"

"I know. I've always known actually." Squalo punches me in my chest.

"Why didn't you say anything then? You could have saved me a lot of sleepless nights." I rub the spot where he punched me and glare at him. He glares right back.

"I didn't want to." Squalo's eye twitches. He opens and shuts his mouth multiple times. I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing.

"VOI, YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

"But you have feelings for me, so I can't be that bad."

"Yeah, I still love you. Even when you're being an ass." I pull Squalo close and place my chin on top of his head.

"I don't hate you too..." Squalo rolls his eyes and snuggles into my chest.

"Asshole."

Ok chapter 5 is done! I love this pairing so much! So until next time.. Bai bai!  
~ XChocolate


	6. Chapter 6 SPECIAL

" And then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room!" I comb through a section of hair, separating the hair matted with blood and who knows what else.

"No he didn't! What did you do?" I placed my hand on my hip and looked at Squalo in the mirror. Squalo rolls his eyes.

" I started to cuss him out but he threatened to tell everyone where I hide my cookies." I nod my head, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Squalo had just came back from a mission and I, Lussuria, was doing his hair. Actually, I do everyone's hair. They come to me willingly, might I add, and Xanxus actually makes appointments. I lead Squalo to the sink to wash his hair.

" Come on now Squ-chan. I gotta make sure you look good for your man!" This comment earns me a swing toward the stomach, which I easily block with my knee. Squalo gets comfortable while I pull out the gallon of shampoo and conditioner.  
I remove the top because the top is for basic bitches. Squalo uses at least half a gallon on a good day. Well today was not a good day. I start to lather his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Oh, and Luss?"

"Yes?"

" What do you think he was doing with Bel that one night?" I click my tongue and tilt my head to the side. I wondered when he would ask.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask him?" Squalo mumbles something under his breath that sounded a lot like because I'm scared to, but that might have been my imagination.

TIME SKIP BOUGHT TO YOU BY XANXUS' ABS

" And so I just snatched that shark trash up and dragged him to my room." I comb through Xanxus' short locks as I nod my head.

"Well it's about time. We have been talking about you telling him for months now."

Xanxus glares at me through the mirror,contemplating whether he should shoot me for that comment or not. He decides against it and takes a swig of his wine.

"I don't know why he didn't come to me forever ago." I apply some more product to his hair.

"Well Squalo believes that you and Bel are going at it so he may have been heartbroken. Which is why he couldn't tell you." I say this carefully, shifting from foot to foot. Xanxus looks genuinely confused.

"How the hell did he come to that conclusion?!" He looks at me through the mirror because he knows I know. I always do. I sigh dramatically and toss my hair.

"Well, according to Squalo, he was going to tell you how he felt, but when he got to your office, he heard some questionable activity going on."

Xanxus glared at me.

" What the hell did he hear?!"

"Well, according to what Squalo was saying, it sounded like Bel couldn't take dick."

Xanxus spits out the wine he was drinking. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Xanxus sputters for a few seconds.

"That useless piece of trash! Always jumping to conclusions! I was assisting Bel with the chubby bunny challenge. Mammon told Bel that if he could fit 10 mega marshmallows in his mouth- and swallow them all- Mammon would be his adult self  
for a day. Bel bought me 10 bottle of some expensive alcohol and asked he to help him. I nearly had to strangle him to get him to put more in his mouth." Xanxus slumps in his chair and closed his eyes for a second. That was a very long explanation  
from him.

I, of course, already knew this information. I had already heard the account from both Mammon and Fran. I sent Xanxus out with a fresh 'do. I sit in my chair and look at my self in the mirror.

"I love what I do." I blow a kiss at myself and run out to prepare dinner.

 _ **MY PHONE GOT STOLEN IN EUROPE! I was on a cruise in Europe and some idiot pickpocket me. ?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾭ**_ _ **I had to wait till we got back to update, though I did keep up with my favorite stories in the ships computer lab. Anyway, I figured it was Lussuria's turn to do his thing sooo... Anyways, I'm going to get back on schedule. So see you soon! Bai Bai!**_

 _ **~ XChocolate**_


	7. Chapter 7

I finished braiding my hair back and crawled into my bed. It had been a long day for me and I was just ready to sleep. But of course, life never goes how you want it.

"OI, TRASH! WAKE THE HELL UP! I'M TAKING YOU ON A DATE!" Xanxus slams my door shut and I hear his heavy footsteps travel down the hall. A date? He is taking me on a date? I feel slightly irritated, as it was 11 o'clock at night, but mostly I feel pretty  
happy.

Bel strolls into my room with Mammon on his head. I throw my newly discarded shirt at him, which he easily dodges.

" Voi! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

" Ushishi, I just wanted to tell you about something we've heard. I think you want to hear about it. "

" I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth!"

"But-" Mammon attempts to jump in.

" NO NO AND NO!" I point my sword at them both. Somehow they see it and get that I'm not playing. ( How they manage that is a mystery, as both their eyes are covered 24/7) I sigh in relief when they finally leave. I still think Bel and Xanxus had something  
going on. I shake my head, cussing when my hair whips me in my face. No, I can't focus on that right now. I have to get ready.

 **...**

"Wait! Reborn! You can't just make an announcement like that and then just walk away!" Tsuna sighs, as he was talking to air. Rolling over, he looks at Hibari who had moved a desk into his room to do his paperwork.

"Herbivore, don't stare at me or I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, but Hibari... I just have a bad feeling about this. Something is not going to turn out okay." Hibari turns his cold glare to Tsuna.

" Herbivore, this matter does not affect me, nor does it affect you. All you need to worry about is getting to school on time and making passing grades."

Tsuna rolls onto his back and stares at his ceiling.

" I know, but still something doesn't feel right." To this there was no response, except for Hibird's chirping.

 **...**

" I hope you know you are paying."

" What the hell Xanxus?! You invited me out, not vice versa!" Xanxus glares at me out the corner of his eye.

" I just didn't want to go by myself."

I refrain from pulling my sword out and slicing his throat. Instead I turn and look out the window. I mentally pinpointed our location and tried to figure out where we were going.

" XANXUS!" Said person swerves on the road barely avoiding a fatal accident. Xanxus swears enough to put a pirate to shame.

"Oi, trash.. WHAT. THE. HELL." The scars are faintly visible on his face. "Don't ever yell like that in this car again or I'll blast you to the middle of next year."

Ignoring all his swearing and his comment, I grip his arm.

" Xanxus, are we going _there_?" He sighs and nods his head once. I smile uncontrollably. _There_

is this restaurant Xanxus and I really like. It's crazy expensive and it's strictly for the mafia. The last time we went was the day before he was frozen for 10 years. I glance over at Xanxus to see him staring back at me. He looks away quickly.

" Get that shit eating grin off your face. You look like an idiot."

The car swerved on the road for the next two minutes as I proceeded to kill him.

 **...**

Finally we arrive at the restaurant. Xanxus looks semi- nervous, which is really out of character for him. Oh, well, he probably is just nervous about our date. The waiter leads us a posh private room. Wow, he was really going all out. As we walk towards  
the table, I notice a person sitting there. I glance over at Xanxus, but he is preoccupied with glaring a hole into the window. The person at the table stands up and extends a hand towards me.

"Hi, my name is Akira and I'm Xanxus' fiancé."

 ** _I had to write this chapter 7 billion times. It wouldn't turn out how I wanted it to. Anyways... yep Xanxus is engaged! Poor Squalo_**. _ **See you guys soon!**_

 _ **~ XChocolate**_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hi, my name is Akira and I'm Xanxus' fiancé._  
I glance over at Squalo. For once Squalo looked blank. It passes in a flash and the next thing I know Squalo has his sword at Akira's throat. Akira smiles sweetly and removes the sword from his Adam's apple.  
"Sit down Squalo. I'll explain everything."  
 **...**

 _" Get off of me."_  
" _But I like you."_  
" _Akira, get off my back before I splatter whatever brains you have on the wall."_  
" _Aw Xanxus, your not any fun."_  
" _Don't ever lick my ear again."_  
" _Whatever you say, daddy."_

I only knew Xanxus for a short amount of time. 7 months, 2 weeks, 1 day and 14 hours, to be exact, but who was counting? However, I immediately was attracted to him. The feeling was mutual of course-"

"Don't add random shit to the story."

"Of course not darling. Anyways, I was attracted to him. I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together for long because his daddy didn't like me - let me finish Xanxus- and sent multiple people after me to get rid of me. He also made it his mission to keep Xanxus from me. The final straw was when he froze my munchkin. I felt like a little revenge was appropriate, so I got him very drunk and made him put it writing that I had his permission to marry Xanxus. He put his seal on it and everything. However, I knew he would be very upset once he sobered up and realized what he had done. So I left once he passed out _._

" That was years ago. What have you been doing all this time?" I say through clenched teeth.  
Akira smiled and ran his hand through his black hair.

" I was busy getting stronger, sweetness. So, I can _proudly_ fight by Xanxus side." He licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow at me. I refrained from slicing his throat right then and there. I glance over at Xanxus. He looked fully bored with the conversation and was busy glaring at the menu.

" So, you plan on just waltzing back into his life and marrying him?" Akira interlaced his fingers and leaned across the table.

" That's exactly what I plan to do. And anything or _anyone_ that gets in my way will be eliminated." He sits back with a smirk on his face.

 **...**

The rest of the night was straight torture for me. Both Xanxus and Akira ignored me for the rest of the night. I was too stubborn to just leave and plus I was getting a free meal. The car ride was just as bad. Xanxus offered no explanation on Akira. He just said 'it can't be helped. At least he can fight.' I was pissed beyond reason which explained why at 4:21 am I was still awake. The door to my room opened, the light from the kitchen momentarily blinding me. Akira stepped in like he owned the place.

" Nice room." He nods at my blue themed room.  
" What do you want?" I feel my blood boil. I was itching to slice someone. Akira shoved me on my bed, straddling me and placing both hands on my chest. I felt my chest tighten and I suddenly couldn't move. His smile was too sweet.

" It's funny how you think Xanxus loves you. He doesn't give a damn about you. He's been waiting all this time on me."  
My mouth moves, with an intention to cuss him out, but no words come out. Akira nods at my attempt and gets off of me. I still can't move.

" I told you I was busy getting stronger. It will wear off soon. But until then, let me tell you about our first time."

 _ **You guys, I hate Akira! Hold on tight for the next chapter! It's going to be a steamy lemon chapter!Bai bai!**_  
 _ **~XChocolate**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back and better than ever! This is the chapter you have been waiting for.. FULL OF LEMON! But I think some of you will be mad. Please leave reviews. Then I will update much faster because I will feel like I'm actually writing for someone.**_  
/

I flash a smile at Squalo and make myself comfortable on his bed. My attack effects muscles so he won't be able to move for a while.

" Our first time was amazing. Really Squalo, your wet dreams don't even come close to the real thing." I glance at Squalo. Yep, he was glaring at me. I smirk and continue.

" So this is what happened...

...

I had been watching him throughout the entire meeting. With our families both being affiliated with the mafia, meetings between families where frequent. Every time he spoke, I felt tingly and my heart would skip about 10 beats. Xanxus turned his gaze towards me and I swear I saw a smirk.

After listening to arguments for three hours, we were finally dismissed to a prepared buffet. I watched Xanxus pile his plate up high with select meats and some other expensive foods. For the final touch, he grabbed a popsicle. Well, it was 100 degrees outside. I stare at the popsicles for a minute before an idea pops in my head. Walking over to Xanxus, I grab the popsicle off his tray and start sucking it. Those red eyes studied me and I swear I saw a faint blush. I smirk to myself and deepthroat the popsicle. A grunt escapes Xanxus' throat.

"I don't think I can fit all of you in my mouth, Xanxus." I walk towards the exit with that remark, gesturing for him to follow. No expecting him to follow, I walk down the hall to the bathroom, where I can wash my face and get myself together. The next thing I know I feel lips on mine. His tongue was invading my mouth and I never wanted anything more. Our hands were all over each other. I suddenly found Xanxus' raging boner and started massaging it.

"Ugh, Akira." He groaned as I was left marks on his neck. I felt sensitive all over, my dick was hard and the only thing separating my hand and his cock were his clothes.

"Take your clothes off." I ordered, half expecting him not to comply. However, he didn't have to be told told twice. He took off his shirt and I helped him with his pants.

"Mm, someone's eager." I smirked as I took hold of the hardened dick in front of me. I started to go up and down, pumping Xanxus slowly.

"Ugh," Xanxus was squirming in my hold. I was in fucking heaven.

"Shhh. Do you just want my hand or do you want me to do to you what I did to that popsicle?" Xanxus opened his eyes, and glared at me. Smirking, I slap his dick hard enough to make him almost lost his balance.

"Say it." I say seductively, looking at him through my long lashes

Xanxus sighed and grabbed my throat.

"I WANT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ON MY FUCKING DICK AND I WANNA FUCK THAT MOUTH UNTIL I CUM DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" He squeezed my throat for emphasis and released me.

"That's more like it." I say, quite happy with his performance. I open my mouth and swallowed Xanxus

"Fuckkkk." Xanxus groaned. I bobbed up and down his length like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck, Akira." Xanxus bucked his hips against my bobbing, fucking my mouth. Xanxus' breath hitched and he tightened his grip on my hair.

Sensing he was close, I did the only rational thing to do. I removed my mouth from Xanxus' steel rod of a dick.

"What the-". Xanxus glared at me, angry because I stopped.

I leaned in and kissed the confused future boss briefly.

"I want you cum on my ass. I want you to fucking breed me." I whisper in his ear.

I bent over the sink and Xanxus came closer.

"Go on, Daddy. It won't bite. At least not in a threatening way." I chuckle at my joke.

Xanxus grabbed a chunk of my hair and slammed into me.

"ZAMMN ZADDY!" I scream. Xanxus hisses and I smirk, propping myself up on my elbows so I could he in in the mirror.

"That shit tight ain't it?" Xanxus rolled his eyes and grunts as he thrusted his hips forward with full force.

"Fuck! Yes!" I scream with pleasure.

This seemed to encourage him to fuck me harder. The sink where I was leaning on started to become loose, banging into the wall from the aggressive fucking.

"Ugh. Fuck. You're so tight." Xanxus groaned into my ear.

I was moaning with everything in me. Xanxus' stamina grew with my moaning, as he seemed to increase in speed every second.

His dick felt so good inside me, hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

"God, your k-killing me." I was no struggling just to breathe but frankly, I did not care. Xanxus' rough fucking was all I needed right now.

"Xanxus, i'm gonna cum! Ugh!" Next thing I knew I was seeing blurs in my vision as I achieved an orgasm. White ropes of liquid painted the floor and yet Xanxus kept thrusting his hips hard which made it difficult to come down from my orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum." Xanxus said a matter- of-factly.

"Yeah. Cum inside me baby." And that opened the door

Xanxus gripped my hips tightly as he came inside me. He thrusted so hard that he started to lose balance. He was writhing in pleasure, slowly fucking me as he came down from his release.

He pulled out and some of his cum dripped from my ass.

We both laid down on the cold floor, out of breath.

"Did that meet your expectations?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

Xanxus grunts with a smirk on his face. "I expected nothing less." He replies. "You?"

"You kidding? You were fucking my brains out." We both laughed.

"Let's do this again." Xanxus offers, his eyes soft as he twirls a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I'd be crazy to turn down that offer." I say.

...

I grin as I finish my story. I could feel Squalo's bloodlust in the air. I shine my smile on him only to be met with angry eyes. I pat his cheek gently.

" I'm so sorry sweetie. I was his first. You'll never be better than me." With that I leave the room, shutting the door tightly behind me. My attack will wear off soon and I didn't want to be aroundwhen that happened.

* * *

 _ **Well, whose favorite character is Akira?! No one, okay. So tell me how much you liked this chapter ( or didn't like it that works too). Bai bai!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **~XChocolate**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm backkkkk! So here is a very high-level recap, so you don't have to start over to refresh your memory. Squalo and Luss are good friends. Xanxus confessed to Squalo. Xanxus is engaged to Akira. Akira hates Squalo. Squalo hates Akira. Any questions? Okay, let's move on then!_**

I slouch in my throne, processing the previous night's events. Akira. I gulp the remains of whatever was in my glass. I sigh and my thoughts move on to Squalo. He was angry but then again, when was Squalo _not_ angry? Overall, he handled it very well. Yes, Squalo was fine. A nagging voice in the back of my mind contradicts that thought, but I ignore it. Squalo was fine and he will understand the situation. But this damn voice keeps telling me otherwise...

 **Squalo**

I hang back from the dining room, observing. Akira was oddly still alive, a feat that not many visitors get the luxury of saying. Akira sidesteps the knives being thrown at his back and waves away whatever illusion in front of him. He takes the plate of food Luss was offering him. Luss begins lecturing the others about manners and passes out the rest of the plates. I come out of hiding, knowing that my plate will be eaten if I don't claim it and am there to defend it. Hey, the fruit loop can cook. (A/N This is not meant to be a vulgar term.) I sit in my spot and wait for everyone to settle.

"Ushishi..." Bel laughs under his breath, but this is one of the rare times I know that he is not just laughing out of pure lunacy. I glance over at the other members of the family. Levi was picking his nose, Mammon was smirking to himself and Luss was rearranging the napkins on the table- something that didn't need to be done. I bit my tongue hard to keep from speaking. See, the dilemma here is that we have exactly 8 chairs at the table. One for every member in the family and an extra that Bel uses to put his feet up on. Bel is not going to give up his extra seat without blood being involved and the only other option is Xanxus' chair. That, however, is a definite hell no. Xanxus has nearly killed me- his right-hand man- for touching his chair. No way Akira can sit in it and live much longer.

Akira looks at us briefly, probably wondering why we had all gotten so quiet. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he plops himself down in Xanxus chair. I grin, happy that Akira will soon no longer be a problem. Bel clicks his tongue and laughs to himself before shoveling food in his mouth. The rest of us follow suit, except for Levi, who, no doubt, is off to tell Xanxus. Even Luss eats, occasionally fussing at Bel for smacking. We don't help someone who isn't our own. A gunshot echoes somewhere a floor above us. Levi has passed on the news. Luss looks at me and raises an eyebrow. He knows the situation since I debriefed him once I got control of my muscles.

"Trash." My heart skips a beat. He was here. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and confirm that he is talking to Akira.

Akira looks up from his plate. A smile instantly covers his face and I resist the urge to splatter the dining room with his blood. "Yes, love?"

Peculiar looks cover the faces of everyone at the table except for Luss and Levi. Luss looks slightly amused and Levi has a look of betrayal.

"Get the hell out of my chair and stay out of it. Bel, get your feet out of Akira's chair. If I catch them there again, I'll blow them off." Xanxus disappears into the kitchen to hunt down the plate Luss prepared for him. Bel's feet hit the floor with a loud thud. His mouth is wide open. Everyone else's face is pretty much the same. We were all expecting a show.

"Hey, babe? Did you tell them yet?" Akira directs the question to Xanxus' back as he walks to his chair. Xanxus blinks a few times, before realizing the question was directed to him.

He grunts. "No."

Silence.

"Boss, is there something you need to tell us?" Mammon speaks for the team. Xanxus never looks up from his plate. "I am engaged to Akira. He is a part of our family now and he will be treated like one of the members of the family, or you will answer to me."

That was that.

 **Akira**

Breakfast went exactly as I planned. I stretch and get up from the bed in the guest room. It was about to wear off and I needed to be there when it happened. I walk up to Xanxus' office, taking my time, memorizing the many hallways and rooms of the Varia Mansion. I open the door without knocking and find Xanxus asleep. An eye opens as I enter the room.

"Darling! Did you miss me?" I stop directly in front of him.

"Drop the act, Akira. Just hurry up."

I smile widely and grab Xanxus head, slamming it into the back of the throne. He doesn't resist.

"If you insist."

I place my other hand on his head.

"It seems that you did as you were told, so as promised, I will remove the device. Just know, if you ever try anything funny I will rewire you. We don't want that, do we?" When he doesn't respond, I slam his head back once more. He glares at me, scars appearing on his face.

"No. No, we don't."

"Good." I enter Xanxus mind and remove the device I hand implanted. Everything will happen the way I want it to, for I can read every thought. And Xanxus will do nothing about it because he knows that I am much stronger. _Much_ stronger.


End file.
